


Missing You (ADASHI HEAD CANON)

by SVNFLWR



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Gay Shiro, M/M, RIP, Sad, Shiro - Freeform, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, Voltron, a lil bit of klance, adashi, adashi is so cute, gay shiro is canon, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVNFLWR/pseuds/SVNFLWR
Summary: a small head canon I posted on my twitter earlier today about adashi because y'all know i love them so fucking much now.





	Missing You (ADASHI HEAD CANON)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all so TODAY SHIRO WAS CONFIRMED AS GAY. Yes, Voltron is THAT show. The show with a disabled, poc, gay character. Not to mention a chracter that has mental issues (PTSD, and the like), AND previously had a health issue. ANYWAYS, Lauren told us Shiro's boy friend (fiance) was named Adam. If you want more infor literally just go on Twitter because it is BLOWING UP.
> 
> So I was inspired by my newfound love for Adashi and decided to make this depressing ass shit. OOF HOPE YOU'RE READY (unless you read it on my twitter than you've already read it lmao)

adam sighed heavily, as he tightened the tie around his neck he pushed down the guilt attempting to resurface.

he had to do this. he had to move on.

shiro was gone. keith was gone.

he needed someone in his life.

the kid shiro and adam raised went missing, leaving adam to assume he had run away with his childhood crush, Lance McClain, who had also gone missing.

and shiro was dead.

he's been dead for years. so its time he gets over it. right?

adam huffs as he wipes a few stray tears, "you can do this. he'd - he'd want you to move on."

adam scoffed, thinking that he definitely did not want to move on.

he wanted shiro.

he wanted to kiss him one more time. tell him how much he loves him and how sorry he was. he wanted to hold him in his arms as they had another movie night. he wanted to hear keith's annoyed groan as he watched the couple get too friendly.

he wanted shiro's soft smile. his cocky grin. his determined eyes. his safe embrace. his forgiving tone. his health problems. his huge heart.

he wanted the kid they kind of adopted.

he wanted to slip the ring back on his finger.  
he wanted to promise to love shiro until the day he died and every second after. he wanted shiro to promise the same.  
he wanted keith sitting down with him and complaining about how tedious he was being about the planning.

he wanted to meet keith's first boyfriend.

he wanted their late night talks.

he wanted shiro's morning kisses as he dragged him out of bed. he wanted to make shiro his special birthday breakfast and he wanted shiro's special birthday dinner (AKA shiro ordering in and pretending he was an amazing cook).

he wanted his takashi back.  
he wanted the kid that had become their adoptive son back.  
he wanted his family back.

instead there was a knock on the door.

with a heavy heart and probably sad eyes, he swung the door open.

adam gasped.

his heart stopped and his blood ran cold, "matt! you - you're - where's takashi?"

**Author's Note:**

> WE DESERVE THE ADASHI REUNION. AN BREATH TAKING ADASHI KISS. AND THE FUCKING ADASHI WEDDING. ITS WHAT WE DESERVE!!!!!


End file.
